Anatomy and Physiology Class
by Lady Nefertiti
Summary: "Kagome why is it you always fail this part of the subject? Do you not know that anatomy of a male? Perhaps some help?"Professor Taisho asked her.
1. Controlling Wild Dogs: Need leashes

_Anatomy and Physiology Class_

 _Lady Nefertiti_

 _Summary: "Kagome why is it you always fail this part of the subject? Do you not know that anatomy of a male? Perhaps some help?"Professor Taisho asked her._

A/N: Who wouldn't want to do 'dirty' things when your teacher-sexy eye-candy-ahh…never mind that! It's Illegal people! (Of course no one would ever find out though)…. (Cough) Ha-ha…umm (I am bad influence! Do not listen to me) (sweatdrops) what I meant to say was don't forget to review and I don't own Inuyasha or own the companies I mention.

Oh and this fic does not mean to disrespect anyone! Thanks. People taking this class right now….well now your mind can go down the gutter, so to speak-and you can go to class with a cheesy smile before you reach the last subject which is reproduction….(evil laugh)

Btw….everyone welcome to another _very_ _sticky situation_ ….

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: Controlling Wild Dogs: Need leashes-or a lot of stamina_**

-Synopsis/Prologue- (starting fanfic from 2016)

Tokyo, Japan. Middle School: The graduating class of 2016. Student body of 101 was all standing awaiting their Diploma's on the school football field-their faces glowing with the excitement of going to high school. They would be adults now…well almost there anyway. Some already knew what college they were going to attend, what subject they were going to major in to become what they wanted to be in life and where they wanted to go.

One of these students in the many rows was Kagome Higurashi. However her expression was different. Happy yes but it was a bit troubled? Was that the right word for it? What could've been the matter? She hadn't heard her name called until Sango gave her a little nudge. Yes they were supposed to be in Alphabetical order but somehow Sango snuck into the 'H' row. Of course no one noticed this since Sango's last name started with the letter 'T'

After everyone was done receiving their diplomas, the principal made an announcement and ended saying 'good luck graduates!' Everyone cheered and tossed their caps/hats in the air. As everyone started leaving to go to late graduation parties/home etc Ayame and the rest of their close friends came by and gave Kagome a hug of congrats. They were all heading to Kagome's house first to change since the graduation party was being held at the Taisho estate.…..

 _-Tokyo International Airport- (Year: 2017)_

The plane had just landed as Sesshomaru Taisho walked out of the terminal-happy to be back home. He'd had enough of handling things back in America-father had sent him there as heir to the family business (it was the main branch of the company) but since the company was doing fine he'd returned home even if his father didn't like it. He could always pay a visit to America every now and then. Japan was home….

He got into the car waiting for him and shut the door behind him wondering what his imbecile of a half-brother was up to. He was a useless fool who was always up to no good. Last they spoke over Skype (yes they did communicate per his father's wishes) Inuyasha always spoke about his 'love' Kagome and that she was the one and only for him-his high school sweetheart and they were going to get married after school and have cute little puppies etc….etc….

 ** _Like he cared…..at all._**

Yes he knew who she was. She was often over at their house but he had never cared to speak to her personally. She was probably some airhead bimbo (unintelligent, shallow) who was only chasing Inuyasha for money. Just like all other woman. god knew how many _he'd_ shaken off in America.

 ** _Inuyasha never had any good taste in woman after all….._**

They arrived at the mansion and he stepped out of the car and took a deep breath looking at the estate in front of him. Home. He walked up the long staircase and then there was a….

 **BAMM!**

And the very large front doors opened and said person glared at him—eyes red and all- vicious enough to send someone running in fear (or death) but Sesshomaru just sighed. What a greeting this was and shifted. Well he'd just let him vent it out. He was always so open and vocal about his feelings. 'Here goes' he thought.

His half-brother would never learn and that was for sure. Truthfully, how was Inuyasha supposed to attract a mate with this type of behavior? Come to think of it even that Kagome would eventually leave him to find someone better…..

However ironic it sounded at the moment…

 **"** **BASTARD! GO BACK TO WHATEVER COUNTRY YOU CAME FROM!"** Inuyasha said waving a fist in the air and blocking the door. Why'd he come back? He'd thought him long gone and good riddance? His father would've given him a good beating for behaving so unruly and acting so 'disgraceful' to a family member and being from a high well-respected aristocratic family- but father wasn't here right now.

"Is this the way to greet your beloved brother you see after so long Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said with a smirk that would make a female literally melt into a pile of mush.

 **"** **KEH!"** Inuyasha said crossing his arms. This was his turf now! He had always felt like Sesshomaru's shadow. Sesshomaru was the one that  always attracted woman-attention he didn't want or care for. With his whole 'holy' attitude about wanting one mate and being honest and loving only to her etc….etc…

What was up with that? Well he'd have to wait a long time….talk about sexual frustration. He kinda felt sorry for the guy. For a second he'd been terribly worried that Sesshomaru didn't like girls/women and was gay or something-but he was worried over nothing! Thank god! What a relief.

 ** _Yeah well…anyway…_**

Footsteps were heard from behind. "Inuyasha honey! Let Sesshomaru in. He's had a long flight and is probably tired." Izayoi (Inuyasha's mom) said with a laugh. She stepped from behind Inuyasha and Sesshomaru gave her a respectful bow sighing inwardly. He missed his own mother. Of course he knew Izayoi would die with happiness if he called her okaa-san (mother) but he couldn't do that-wouldn't-no matter what happened. He had never cared for her but had to respect her. How annoying.

They walked in and he closed the door with a loud sound. **BANNG!** Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha's back and smirked inwardly. He just hadn't told Inuyasha everything yet.

Inuyasha turned around (not catching Sesshomaru's look) and said, "So what are you going to do since you're back? Manage the company again? Father's in China by the way. Something's wrong and he went to take a look at it. My school starts tomorrow and I'm looking forward to first period. It's Anatomy Class." He said and turned back around.

"Indeed?" Sesshomaru said half-listening to him as he started walking upstairs to his room. Well looked like the fireworks would start tomorrow morning. It would be an interesting first day…..that was for sure. He heard Izayoi-sama say it was almost time for dinner as he walked up the stairs and all he did was nod.

 _-New school year- (Monday Morning-Tokyo High)_

"DING DONG!"

"DING DONG!"

The school bells rang (the last four) meant that they were warning bells (get to class now or its detention) as many students were seen shuffling towards their classes. Seemed that no one was really excited about the first day and it was on a Monday too….

 _-With Kagome-_

"I swear there is something wrong with me!" Kagome muttered as she ran into her first period class which would be with their new teacher named Sesshomaru-san-the 'hottest teacher ever' girls were saying. The old teacher Mr. Hayakawa had passed away….may he rest in peace. Yeah right. The girls were probably all super-thrilled that Sesshomaru was taking over.

The girls were probably already sitting in class gushing over how they were going to enjoy and pass every test etc…. Kagome rolled her eyes. He was her boyfriend Inuyasha's older brother for god's sake! Sure she'd never met or really 'seen' him, but he probably had the same looks, same arrogant, sarcastic rude mouth and thought he owned everything because he was rich. Probably bought all his friends with their money and some were just from Facebook and Instagram…Kagome thought nastily. Not even real friends.

 _'_ _He's probably dumped hundreds of girls too. Flaunting his rich-ness'_ Kagome thought. One more floor to go-her locker had to be on the first floor didn't it? She bumped into someone on the second floor and said person wrapped his/her arm around her waist. _'Must be a guy by the feel and muscle in his grip/arm. Oh gods not Hojo! Or Kouga!'_ she panicked. Looking up she stared into amber eyes and her stomach tightened as she felt his hard and firm chest and his (cough) (cough) a certain part never to be shown in public pressed against her panties.

"I'm so sorry about that. It's just that I'm almost late I…huh? wait-a-second you're Sesshomaru aren't you?" Kagome rambled on and on which Sesshomaru found rather amusing. Did she even know what she was saying?

 **(Back to Kagome)** Now that she  really looked at him-He didn't resemble Inuyasha at all! Red stripes, eyes different, hair smooth and silky. He had this air of 'grace and coolness' about him. Like Frozen Ice. Inuyasha was more fire…. with literally no grace but brashness-acting without thinking about it first.

"Hn. Indeed. Judging by your blue eyes and raven hair I'm guessing your Kagome Higurashi?" he asked her.

"I uh yeah…" Kagome said, flushing; now embarrassed. He was really good looking. The other girls weren't lying. She pulled away and he let her. He suggested they walk together to class and that he wouldn't mark her late or tardy. They said nothing anymore as they walked down the halls in silence.

Sesshomaru was thinking while he walked. So this was the famous Kagome his half-brother always went on and on about-until he dumped her. She didn't seem to 'put out' about it to say the least. Did she even know? He'd just heard it from Inuyasha yesterday. Interesting. She was interesting. He heard her mutter about how girls in the class were going to kill her afterwards and what the hell was she doing with him. What had they 'done'? Had she been lurking around to **_nab_** him all for herself once everyone was out of the hallways? Etc…

 _'_ _Oddly'_ he thought as the door appeared in front of them and he heard her take a deep breath. She was marching like she was facing her upcoming and impending-soon to be doom. It was rather _amusing_.

* * *

 _Lady Nefertiti: After a lot of thought I wanted to give this fic another try and repost it. Some of you might remember this fic a few years ago-I had even gotten complaints saying why I would take it down ;) anyway, I'm still working on/with this one so I'll update whenever the next chapter is ready. Don't forget to **review!** thanks. _


	2. Best excuse yet: Blame it on the demon

_Anatomy and Physiology Class_

 _Lady Nefertiti_

 _Summary: "Kagome why is it you always fail this subject? Do you not know that anatomy of a male? Perhaps some help?"Professor Taisho asked her._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: Best excuse yet: Blame it on the inner demon-yeah like that'd slide with the teacher._**

 _-Anatomy and Physiology class- (First period)_

Sesshomaru walked into the room first, as everyone greeted him-Kagome followed trying not to look nervous and stared at the ground hoping her face was not pink or red. Hushed whispers from Kikyo and her 'group' Kanna, Kagura and Yura. Inuyasha glared daggers at his brother (he'd found out earlier by faculty and was literally blowing off steam) and suddenly stood up (every student turned to stare at him) looking like he wanted to attack Sesshomaru. Sadly swords and weapons were not allowed in school.

So very sad…..seemed that he wasn't in the feudal era where bloodshed were common day activities….

 ** _"_** ** _YOU BASTARD! ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN MY LIFE?"_** he said, flames literally erupting from him. Showing up in Japan was enough! He was here to check up on him now wasn't he? What he did at home and now at school too? Did father send him here on purpose?! An underhanded ulterior motive this was! That had to be it.

Sesshomaru just looked at him with an expressionless face and looked back down (as if he was used to this) and Miroku grabbed Inuyasha by his collar and yanked him back down. And yet still Inuyasha glared daggers as if hoping one would slice through his heart. Sadly it was not meant to be.

Everyone (mostly the girls) looked scandalized but didn't say anything when Kagome gave him a 'he's still the teacher and can give you detention/suspension' glare. He huffed. She was scary sometimes and sat back down. So she'd met him even before class. How lovely that must have been…..getting to spend more time with that cold-hearted bastard.

 ** _Too bad he didn't know Sesshomaru found her rather interesting about 5 minutes ago…._**

Kagome was his to date and his to dump. Stupid girl sometimes. She would be shocked to hear that he was with Kikyo. It was only the first day of class too. Kagome's best friend Sango was probably glaring holes at his back right now. Oddly she knew everything beforehand. Like she had spy's everywhere. It was annoying really.

Speaking of annoying people…. his bastard brother had come back from America and gotten the position as teacher-of **this** class! Why'd he do it?! He was supposed to enjoy this class talking about organs, body parts and how they worked (reproductive was his favorite) but seriously Sesshomaru had to take over **THIS PARTICULAR CLASS?** He lowered in his chair sulking, silver bangs covering his eyes as his brother gave him an eyebrow raise.

Inuyasha's rolled his eyes which said, _'Yeah…Yeah I'm listening….you self-centered, self-absorbed, cold-hearted jerk. Just get on with it already.'_

Sesshomaru said his own name and said he would be called Taisho-san by the students. He ignored the females giggles and whispers which he could clearly hear. Inuyasha smirked-so could he. Sesshomaru ignored this and called roll and everyone said their names. He started out with saying what class this was and how things were expected to be followed. Then he told everyone to open their textbooks to page 5.

 _"_ _Anatomy is the science which deals with the description of the structure of cells, tissues, organs and organisms…."_ Sesshomaru started.

"Love his voice. So deep. I know what organ I want to test and experiment on." Yumi said sighing staring at Taisho-san. He was way hotter than Inuyasha. How the hell did she EVER have a crush on him?

Where had this _Sesshomaru-san_ been hiding her whole life? She had to work her magic on him somehow! As she plotted away completely ignoring what Sesshomaru was saying at the moment.

 _"…_ _.and Physiology is the science which deals with the study of the function of cells, tissues, organs and organisms, which tries to explain with the application of physics and chemistry."_ Sesshomaru ended.

He looked up to see a girl with her hand in the air. He nodded as the girl who smirked like she'd won the lottery (she called herself Kikyo) asked, "Taisho-san do we get to experiment on each other? The willing students might need to point out the various body parts. What if I'm failing and need help from you? " she asked innocently.

Inuyasha didn't like that as he crossed his arms. Why did she seem like she wanted to be fucked, literally, by his brother? He was a damn teacher. It was basically illegal anyway. He looked around and many of the girls were nodding, some licking their lips as they agreed with Kikyo.

 **Huh? Seriously-What the hell?**

Needless to say, it was going to be an interesting year…..

Sesshomaru was putting his books back into his bag as the bell rang for the next period. Students filed out of the class and he didn't look up. He didn't appreciate the female students hitting on him as desiring to sleep with him if not in spoken words-it was in their eyes. Except for those three: Ayame, Sango and Kagome.

He had figured out that the three were probably the best of friends and shared everything. They were also pure and virgin-not believing in giving themselves to males that weren't their mates. Honorable trait.

 _'_ _Hn..Kagome. A virgin'_ he blinked and inwardly slapped his inner demon. Where had that thought come from? To have a relationship with a student? He didn't wish to tarnish his reputation with a scandal like that and shook his head. It didn't matter how close she was to their family or the fact he saw her more than any other female, always coming over and chatting with his mother, cooking and baking. Sure they never really 'talked' in person but did see each other since he was always busy with the company….and he always thought she would be some annoying bimbo….she WAS Inuyasha's girlfriend after all and his brother always had bad taste.

 _'_ _Hmm…a taste for Kagome.'_ Sesshomaru thought and slapped his inner demon again. What? (sigh) he needed a break and it was only the first day of class. This was bad.

Although it could be quite the scene if Kagome had food all over her….he could just lick it all away off her body….the taste of her and her scent…. and then he slapped his inner demon again. He knew it now….his inner demon was going to be the end of him.

He looked up as a familiar voice resounded in his head. "Sessho..I mean…Taisho-san; I wanted to know when you were talking about the 10 systems-you mentioned the reproductive one and I…" Kagome started. She shifted on her feet, looking down. This was embarrassing.

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly as he looked up into her blue eyes. Kagome and the subject of reproduction. Nope. This job was going to be hell-he knew this now.

"You know you can call me Sesshomaru when we're alone." He said. Confused for a second she nodded and said okay. "…I will be teaching that system later on in the year Kagome. There is no reason to worry about it now." He said and inwardly _thanked_ that they decided that it should be taught later on. Otherwise these girls in his class would be jumping on him for some 'one-on-one study time' with him. Scary. He couldn't even run away. He was the teacher.

Maybe he should've taught English….Even Science and Physical Education would be scary now that he thought about it.

"I…" Kagome started looking nervous, swallowing. He was a friend of the family and she didn't want that this be…..

He smiled in his devilish way which even made Kagome's stomach twist and heart flutter. "Of course. You are always welcome at our estate. This doesn't change anything between us. No need to feel awkward. Even if Inuyasha has left you and started going out with that Kikyo girl the very next day. You can always…" but he couldn't continue.

 **"** **HE DID WHAT NOW?!"** Kagome said eyes flaring with blue blazing fire. She said excuse me, rushed a respectful bow and after saying a 'welcome back to Japan'-marched out the doors to commit a crime to which Inuyasha sorely deserved. Sango (who was standing outside) followed worriedly asking where the hell Kagome was going, what had happened in the room with Sesshomaru etc….

Sesshomaru smirked as he picked up his bag walking out the doors towards the teacher's lounge and running a hand through his silver hair. Inuyasha had better run…..very fast. Women were dangerous when…. ** _provoked._**

* * *

 _Lady Nefertiti: lol…Please read and review! thanks._


	3. Reproductive System: Lecherous thoughts

_Anatomy and Physiology Class_

 _Lady Nefertiti_

 _Summary: "Kagome why is it you always fail this subject? Do you not know that anatomy of a male? Perhaps some help?"Professor Taisho asked her._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3: The Reproductive System: Lecherous thoughts ahead-be wary, tread carefully_**

There he was! Standing with Kouga-kun, Miroku-kun and that tramp Kikyo! She was marching up to them pretty fast and Miroku noticed this first as his face was slowly losing color. "Uhmm Inuyasha my friend, I was wondering what are your last wishes and prayers? I'll be glad to put them on your gravestone." He said nervously and scratched his head looking around nervously. Making sure that there weren't any witnesses? Maybe?

Miroku didn't want any of his close friends going to jail even if said person (Inuyasha) deserved a good beating for his **_audacity._** Seriously what had he been thinking? Kagome's expression said it all. That she had been told and who better than his own half-brother? They weren't exactly close.

 _Gasp! Had Sesshomaru-san feelings for Kagome maybe?_ _A STUDENT_ _? His hentai wheels were turning faster and faster….A dirty little secret and it was on the first day of school too….A Miroku grin on his face now. Hmm…how could this progress?_

 _Oh no! What if Kagome got herself pregnant!? She would be shamed! The Taisho family would be shunned! Sesshomaru would…and how easy it could be too! Kagome could just walk herself over to the Taisho estate…they were family friends after all! The mansion was huge with many rooms-places that the two could hide in the darkness and go at it like….errrr…._

 _Nope those hentai wheels were definitely out of control right now…A dangerous thing that…._

"Keh. What are you babbling about monk?" Inuyasha said (breaking Miroku out of his thoughts) and went to talk to Kikyo again who was looking at him with love in her eyes. Gross. Kouga made some excuse about dirty socks in gym lockers and raced off ignoring Ayame who was walking up from behind Sango calling him.

Miroku (who thought he had the right idea) said he was supposed to be in detention with the uhh…lunch lady! Cause he made a big mess in the kitchens. Yeah! And ran off. Ha-ha…the best thing he came up with it seemed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome started and practically marched up to him-intent of murder in her eyes. He turned around and his face turned pale. She was angry. Really angry. Still being 'the man' he had to keep his cool.

"Kags. Yeah what is it?" he said. Kikyo scoffed. What a child. Kagome was angry because her _puppy_ or rather _toy_ was taken away from her? She didn't think Kagome and Inuyasha were that close. Inuyasha said this girl hadn't even slept with him. Something about saving 'it' Seriously, What? Even that Sango and Ayame were virgins-it was annoying really. Thinking they were so 'little miss perfects'. There was nothing wrong with Inuyasha-at all!

Yeah well perhaps they were being smart since A.i.d.s was common these days….but like who cared? Right?

"Well it's just that you should've told me that you started dating her before I found out from someone else. How rude." Kagome said. Then she stiffened at what he said wondering which avenue to take.

He didn't smirk or laugh rudely-it was more like a sigh of annoyance. "Keh. Kags. It's just that the times are different now you know. Girls shouldn't be difficult. We had a good thing until **YOU** ruined it for the both of us." He said running a hand through his silver locks. (Thinking he wasn't being arrogant, rude, disrespectful etc…) We could always get back together (earning a glare from Kikyo who hung onto Inuyasha's arm possessively now) if say you just spread those…."

 **SLAP!**

Kagome breathed in and breathed out. That took a lot out of her. The **ASS!** How dare he! She whipped around. How many people had heard that?! Good no one was really standing in the halls. Kagome's eyebrow twitched and walked closer to him-her look of pure evil. He could swear she was radiating some type of energy. Like wanting to 'zap' him with purifying powers. Well she did live on a shrine.

She smacked him over the head this time and walked off muttering something about how to slay **_dogs_** …. Sango gave him a 'You'll be dead soon enough' glare and ran after Kagome-worried.

They headed to Kagome's house after school and hopefully Sango would try and re….oh what the hell and she shook her head. This would be harder than it looked. Inuyasha had really done it this time. You just don't make jokes (this wasn't one either) like that. "Hey wait up Kags." She said jogging after her but Kagome ended up walking faster instead.

 _-Next Day- (Anatomy Class)_

After Sesshomaru told the class to quiet down he said, "This Sesshomaru has decided that the first system we will be reading and learning about is the **reproduction** system." He kept talking as he thought inwardly, _'So we can get it over with sooner than later.'_ He didn't need high school girls literally jumping on him. Their expressions just gave them away. He never should've agreed to this. Maybe there was still a way out of this class.

 _But was that a good idea?_

 **(Kikyo) "That third person he uses to address himself is so freaking hot!"**

 **(Back to Sesshomaru)** Well he, Sesshomaru supposed that maybe if he taught two systems at a time he could cut the time short. He didn't really need the money anyway. Why had he agreed to this again? Kagome was sitting in class with the strangest expression on her face. She had argued with Inuyasha yesterday hadn't she? That baka probably said something to upset her. Shame he didn't look injured. Maybe she hadn't hit him hard enough.

Perhaps he shouldn't have told her that yesterday. It might've been cruel but she was going to find out eventually. He thought it best that she find out in school rather than see the both Kikyo and Inuyasha rolling around in his bed at his estate-Kikyo screaming to the heavens in ecstasy. Eeek. What a bad image and he shook his head.

 **(Kagura) "Ah he's shaking his head-look at those silver locks of his—like pure silk!"**

 **(Yura) "Oh me..oh my…if I can only get my hands on him first. Just look at his pretty silver hair….they will be all mine."**

 _Well that sounded downright creepy. So her interest was only in his hair. But how reassuring was that?_

Both shut their mouths when Sango turned to glare at them, an expression of 'Shut it tramps-he's a teachers-off limits to any girl-younger than maybe 18-19 anyway. I know you want him.' they glared back and slumped in their desks. Damn that Sango. She knew _everything_! Before it even happened! How? Why? It's like she had some secret agency that did all the spying for her. She wasn't even the school 'gossip' who talked about everyone and heard everything either.

 _Sesshomaru turned to look up at Kagome briefly again. They'd just talk after class then. Hopefully, somehow he, Sesshomaru could make it up to her. He didn't like her troubled expression. He was sure she wasn't even paying attention as he spoke._

"Now then…" Sesshomaru started as the students opened their books to the last few chapters. Yes. Good. Finish that damn reproductive system first. The rest were safer systems…

 **"** **Chapter 15: The reproductive system.** This is a system of sex organs within an organism which work together for the purpose of sexual reproduction. Unlike most organ systems, the sexes of differentiated species often have significant differences. These differences allow for a combination of genetic material between two individuals, which allows for the possibility of greater genetic fitness of the offspring." Sesshomaru started and then looked up to see this and sighed inwardly. He should've known. Teenagers….

Miroku had this cheesy, smiley, grin on his face and Sango smacked his head from behind with the very heavy textbook. **BONK!** Ouch….the poor guy.

Child. Pervert. Forever and always. Inuyasha shook his head. This class was going to be **NO FUN** at all even if reproductive was the first system being taught. Kagome cracked a smile despite the tension. Her friends were all so silly sometimes.

"Mr. Taisho-kun. Are you listening?" Sesshomaru asked in an impatient tone.

"Gahhh! Yeah! Get on with it already!" Inuyasha said raising his hands up in exasperation. He was going to rip out all his pretty silver hair at this rate. His damn brother! Annoying. He was doing this on purpose! He was sure of this now. With his 'When will Inuyasha finally crack? method'

"Wonderful. Can someone come up to the board and tell me….." Sesshomaru started and all hands went up-the hands of the girls that is. Sango, Kagome and Ayame turned to look at the other girls in disbelief. What the hell did they all think he was about to ask them?

'….'

He hadn't even asked the question yet! What were they trying to prove?

He sighed inwardly. This class was going to go nowhere if he didn't do anything. The time was almost over for class anyway. "Fine. All of you are to read chapters 15 and 16. Do the questions at the end of each chapter and bring in the homework so we can discuss it tomorrow. Anyone who fails to do the homework will get detention and be punished according to the school's law."

'….'

School law? What? A few whispers from girls and a, "Hope he punishes me!" Sango turned to see who said something so scandalous. It was Kikyo…..typical. So of course Inuyasha heard it too and frowned crossing his arms. "Inuyasha…ahh..." Kikyo said as she looked at her boyfriend's expression. How was she going to get out of this one?

Seemed as though the Taisho brother's were hot on the market these days….

"Class dismissed." And finally the bell rang as some students muttered about the system and how they had to take such a stupid class to learn it.

"Kagome please stay behind. There's something I have to discuss with you." Sesshomaru said not looking up from the desk as he shuffled papers. Sango shrugged and said she'd see her in English class and walked out the door. Hojo said he could wait for Kagome but she shook her head and told him she'd see him in English. He didn't seem happy about it as he gave Sesshomaru a wary expression and walked out the door. Kagome sighed as the door shut behind her.

After all Sesshomaru was a family friend-knew him since forever- he wasn't exactly a **_predator on the loose_** …

* * *

 _Lady Nefertiti: lol…please read and review! thanks._


	4. Contaminated Desk: Needs Cleaning

_Anatomy and Physiology Class_

 _Lady Nefertiti_

 _Summary: "Kagome why is it you always fail this subject? Do you not know that anatomy of a male? Perhaps some help?"Professor Taisho asked her._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4: Contaminated Desk: Needs cleaning-Possibly using Bleach_**

Kagome stood shifting on her feet, being the only student in the class was kind of unnerving-she was sure Sesshomaru would give her a late slip to English. She'd get death glares from the rest of the girls again….being alone with Sesshomaru that is. She sighed loudly and picked away at an invisible thread on her skirt.

What could he possibly have to say to her? About Inuyasha no doubt. Still it was weird being alone with him and with the door now closed. Perhaps she should've told Hojo to stay with her. Why had she told him that she'd see him in English later on? What had she been thinking?

"Uhmm…Ano…Sesshom…" Kagome started feeling weird calling him by name and shut her mouth. What if it came out during class? The girls would gather together like a vicious pack and pound her into a bloody pulp! Fan-girls were the worst!

"About yesterday…." Sesshomaru started looking up at her suddenly. He shouldn't have told her about Inuyasha and Kikyo but his inner demon HIGHLY disagreed with this. It was wonderful that Kagome now knew that Inuyasha was a two-timing, back-stabbing, son-of-a….

 ** _Well you get the idea…._**

"It wasn't right to tell you about Inuyasha and..." Sesshomaru said running a hand through his hair. Seemed to be a habit of his-she wondered if he knew it made him look hotter.

"No. I'm glad you did." Kagome said cutting him off and making eye contact. She sighed. His eyes were definitely sexier than Inuyasha's that was for sure. She blinked and mentally slapped herself. Where the hell….what the….why had she thought of that all of a sudden? He was a bloody teacher! Sure he'd come out of nowhere (she hadn't been expecting him to come back to Japan) just out of the blue!

Okay so it was common…very normal that she felt an attraction seeing him after such a long time. But she had just put him down (mentally) when she heard he was coming calling him arrogant, and having the same nature as Inuyasha. So maybe he'd matured?

She shook her head. What? Was he a plant or an animal or something? And laughed inwardly at herself. She didn't like him like that at all! She was just happy he'd returned and would enjoy the class….to the fullest. Just pay attention to the teacher and don't look at him or his (cough) sexy figure and that deep voice of his….pass the class with an A and go to the farthest University from Tokyo. Maybe even out of the country-America even China sounded good.

 ** _But what type of justification was that really?_**

He walked closer to her-to her it seemed like a predator that was about to pounce on her—just waiting for its next meal. She didn't move away or move forward. His eyes spoke of hunger but she couldn't even squeak as if he had hypnotized her. "It was better someone tell me before I saw it for myself. And who better than his own half-brother?" she said nervously, fidgeting and not knowing why.

Good. If that was it she'd better be on her way to English. Sango and Hojo didn't have to worry about anything…right? She was about to back away-actually seemed like she wanted to high-tail it out of there-and run away from amber eyes raking her tiny form with hunger and lust?

"Hnn…" he said as he came face to face with her and looked down into her blue eyes. Unusual color for a typical Japanese girl. Normally they were supposed to be brown or black. His nether regions wanted to do something but it seemed that something was stopping him. A barrier. Clothes? No something else.

"Ehh?" Kagome retorted. She started and started backing away in the opposite direction-the direction of the desk. Had he something to say? She hit her bottom against the desk with an oof! sound and bit her lip. Sesshomaru walked up to her and put his hands on either side of her, leaned in-an amused expression on his face.

Of course she'd be shocked. She didn't think or would _ever_ believe that he, Sesshomaru thought about her in such a manner and how he wanted her. Now. To hell with the time or place.

Thankfully his imbecile of a half-brother hadn't taken (cough) her virginity—and the fool Inuyasha probably wouldn't haven't even marked her as a mate even if they had sex. Showed that Kagome had a few values-chaste enough to keep it. No wonder Inuyasha was always so pissed. Such a shame (not really) that they'd broken up just because Kagome wasn't into 'sleeping around'.

Guess he got here in the nick of time, so to speak but that knowledge was still in the dark-only in his mind. Didn't need to scare her off.

"I see. So it doesn't upset you then…seeing my imbecile of a brother with Kikyo that is. It is good to know. Reassuring too that it does not hurt your feelings too much." He whispered into her ear as one of his hands came up into her green skirt and squeeze her thigh.

"Ah-ha…" Kagome said heart beating a million times too fast. Dammit all! What the hell was this feeling? Anyone could walk in on them-seeing them like this she'd get expelled and he'd get kicked out of the school, lose his license and possibly go to jail! "….wait how'd you get to be a teacher? You didn't even study this subject or take that education test…" Kagome said slowly.

"Pulled a few strings…" he said in a casual voice. Kagome just blinked (forgetting his hand was on her thigh…being squeezed lovingly.) Okay then. Wait…why did he go out of his way to do this? Pissing off Inuyasha was just one thing on his 'to-do' list. She was sure he had better things to do than teach a class at school. While this was all being processed and going on in her mind…Sesshomaru's thoughts were elsewhere.

Sesshomaru picked her up and put her on the desk with a thud! And had this evil, devilish 'I'm going to do something very bad' expression on his face. "Uhh…Sesshom…" Kagome said gulping as she looked behind her and the door-face white like someone was walking in right now…like RIGHT NOW.

"Don't worry. I locked it while you were busy earlier." He said. She laughed nervously-suddenly nervous. Really nervous. What'd he mean by that? He'd locked it? Was that supposed to ** _reassure_** her somehow? Like they were going to do something really dirty so  spectators keep out?! What type of comfort was that to her?

"You know…" Kagome said trying to get him to loosen the grip on her...Gasp! That was her upper thigh! What the hell? Why had she just noticed this? "Hey Sesshomaru! Why have you…" she started glaring when he was outright openly ignoring her. He was getting really close to touching her panties-which were pink btw-(but that wasn't important right now). She wondered if it would be a good idea to kick him with her knee but her legs weren't moving. So she thought what was best-for the moment at least.

"Hey Sesshomaru!" she hissed trying to get his attention. He pushed her onto the desk like she was patient needing urgent surgery. She struggled to get up and say she'd be late and how she'd be expelled cause like literally….His hand was way up her skirt! Almost to her private part! She turned red as she thought about this now.

Why was she allowing this? If this had been Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga or Hojo she would've made sure that their 'precious jewels' could never be used again! Ever! Like NEVER!

Then something important hit her-seemed like a divine revelation from the heaven's…Holy mother of! Had she just realized this? He was a **TEACHER!** A Taboo relationship! GASP! Of course she knew some guys would get a kick out of this (Mostly Miroku) but the school administration wouldn't! she'd lose her scholarship! "I should…I should go Sesshomaru." She said.

She'd just call this- **this thing** 'a Welcome home present' and not think too much about it as she pushed his hands away. So hands go up someone's skirt once in a while…so what? no harm done.

 ** _Yeah ha-ha….huh? talk about illogical logic…._**

"Just where do you think you are touching me!?" Kagome hissed remembering classes were being held next door and here? And in this class? NC-17 things were happening…..but like who knew? He ignored this as he hovered over her with a devilish look-and Kagome could swear she saw his fangs? What? Was he a dog or something?

"Uhmm…ha-ha…"Kagome said. She was so screwed! What if someone came in?! She was going to DIE! She'd be shunned and ridiculed and never show her face to anyone! Everyone would think she was doing this for good grades or was some type of harlot looking for a good time! The hell with Sesshomaru! He was from the Taisho family. No one would dare to say anything about that aristocratic family! Who were rich btw and could make sure the 'said person' (who told on them) was never heard or seen again in life!

He didn't bother pulling Kagome's skirt up or down, rather his fingers parted her panties as a finger went into her vagina as Kagome was struck speechless. He smirked. Yeah so he'd thought. He wondered if he should make her pant with ecstasy just yet…make her wet, say his name but there wasn't enough time here in school. Pity. Perhaps he should just take her home now….

This was so **NOT** happening! This had to be a dream or a movie! What? Why was she fantasizing about Sesshomaru then? He didn't even like her….well….at least like this anyway! At least she didn't ever think so.

The warning bell rang and he sighed. Damn school. He should just quit (on the first day too) and take Kagome with him to some far-off island where he could have her all to himself and she could go to school there.

"Hnn…come to Taisho mansion after school. I'm not done with you yet." He whispered into her ear. He got up off of her-pulling his finger out and into his mouth-her taste was sweet. Then looked down to adjust what (cough) could've shown. He held out a hand so she could get up. Kagome just nodded, blinking as if he'd spoken some foreign language. So come over after school? To discuss the Anatomy class right? Hopefully Inuyasha wouldn't be there to _kill the mood_ , so to speak. She'd like Sesshomaru all to herself.

 ** _…_** ** _.but she wasn't thinking very clearly at the minute it seemed._**

"Yeah okay then." She said pulling her skirt down and sitting up, mind kind of foggy and confused. He held out a piece of paper to her which she just stared at. What was it? She shook her head and got off the desk. Ouch…kind of hurt her. She looked at Sesshomaru and her stomach tightened…seemed like her lower half did. She couldn't even laugh uncomfortably.

What the hell just happened here?

* * *

 _Lady Nefertiti: Don't forget to review! Lol…._


	5. Screw English: Art of Hanky-Panky

_Anatomy and Physiology Class_

 _Lady Nefertiti_

 _Summary: "Kagome why is it you always fail this subject? Do you not know that anatomy of a male? Perhaps some help?"Professor Taisho asked her._

 _A/N: Hanky-Panky: frivolous and slightly indecent sexual activity_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5: Screw English: The art of hanky-panky is more important-more useful in any case._**

 _-English Class-_

The warning bell rang. Still no sign. Sango looked at the empty chair in front of her—the strangest look on her face but not a worried expression. 5 minutes? 10? How long did it take to talk to the teacher after class? What were they talking about? Inuyasha maybe? Class? She turned to see Kikyo and the rest of her posse (group) hissing amongst themselves-seemed angry, suspicious, wary even.

Sango didn't have to guess **WHAT** they were discussing at the moment. She sighed and slumped into her chair staring at nothing. Maybe it'd be better if Kagome and her change classes (it was the beginning of the year after all) with the other Anatomy Teacher, Mr. Ojiro-sensei. He was old and not really good-looking. Like an _old fossil_ of sorts…

 ** _Why? She was afraid for Kagome-chan's life….._**

Miroku sitting across Sango on the right side had other thoughts. "How long does it take for Kagome-chan to talk to Sesshomaru-san?" he said thinking out loud, tapping his finger to his chin. Sango turned to glare ice-cold daggers at him. Was he trying to suggest something about _their_ Kagome? Miroku gulped. Man was she scary sometimes and he laughed nervously scratching his head.

"I just knew it! That tramp made off with Sesshomaru-san! She was lurking in the hallways before after all!" Kikyo hissed. Sango rose from her seat and was about to knock some sense into **that** tramp who dared insinuate Kagome was some type of harlot but the teacher walked in asking why Sango was out of her seat. Damn it all. She huffed and sat back down into her seat, arms crossed staring elsewhere.

"Feh. She's probably giving the bastard a headache saying that she's stupid about the reproductive system and needs extra help from a tutor or something. Although its probably the easiest one to memorize/learn. Maybe that bastard will give her _pointers_ and how to answer the questions. Kind of like cheating. Even if we have known each other for years he shouldn't _favor_ her or anything. It wouldn't be fair. Maybe he'll even _offer_ to be the tutor himself and give her the _answers_ to tests too. The bastard always had a soft spot for her. " Inuyasha said crossing his arms ignoring the teacher.

This worried Sango to no degree…..did that baka even _**know**_ what he said? He really should watch his mouth. She wasn't really sure whether Sesshomaru had any real interest in Kagome at all. Always seemed like he didn't care for Inuyasha much less his _interests_. Inuyasha was always 'a fool that had a cob-web for a brain and was always up to no good.' To him.

She tried to 'self-reassure' herself that Sesshomaru didn't have the slightest bit of interest in the girls of their group who were Ayame, Sango, Eri, Yumi, Rin and Kagome. Grr…Oh the hell with it all. It wasn't working. Sesshomaru was a male with hormones too…..and she slumped lower in her seat frowning. She gave the teacher a glare who asked why she wasn't paying attention.

But still…..maybe she was just jumping to false conclusions. After all, who wanted his little brother's **_leftovers_** **?** So to speak? Although _Kags_ should've been here by now. She bit her lip and started staring at the clock ignoring the teacher. Screw English.

 _Enough said…._

 _-Kagome-_

She blinked staring at the paper Sesshomaru handed her. No it wasn't his phone number or the address to his home. She had **BOTH** of those already. It was a late slip to English class. Going there now-at this time (as she looked at the clock) would seem really bad as everyone would stop, turn and look at her-some would glare, some would whisper-she'd get eyebrow raises from some, and some lecherous smirks.

 ** _Why was life was so bad to her!?_**

They'd think she was having an affair with Sensei! GASP! For what? Grades? She was sexually frustrated? They were family friends then… "So what? It was meant to happen anyway?" GAH! 'oh my god what if…what if they think I'm _preggers'_? Kagome thought aloud (a term Miroku and Inuyasha used) She was about to beat herself into a bloody pulp wondering what was the best way to get out of this…..

 ** _Not paying attention to Sesshomaru at the minute who was trying to get her attention…._**

Ah hell…Screw English. Maybe she should skip to the next class which was Physical Education. Crap. Thank god Sesshomaru wasn't teaching THAT! Or Biology. She laughed nervously and said she was going to the nurse-something about feeling pain in her lower half of the body and took off without another word.

'…..'

"Hnn..that was most interesting." Sesshomaru said as he watched her racing off. He gave an inward shrug (thinking nothing of the matter) and picked up his bag-walking out of the room, turning the lights off and shutting the door with a 'Bang.' To the teacher's lounge. It was going to be a long day….thankfully he didn't have other classes to teach. Annoying he had to stay for orientation.

"Taisho-sama! Taisho-sama!" A woman called running behind him. Oh it was the secretary from the office. What did she want? He turned and nodded for her to continue. "…..I'm sorry to say that Principal Hayakawa needs you to teach…..well rather _watch_ another class really. You don't have to do anything. It's basically to make sure no one gets injured and that they behave."

"I see. Which class is that Youko?" he asked shifting his bag. She started to talk again and he sighed but not because of the next class he had to apparently watch. She was another one-just another girl who had a crush on him….

She turned and gave him a second look as he walked off. A wistful sigh….He was really good-looking but she knew she had no chance. He was rich-heir to a company and from one of the most renowned famous aristocratic families.

She walked off dismissing the fact she'd seen Kagome Higurashi and Sesshomaru-san leave class together-that they were alone in the room and it was after class time. They were basically family after all…

Kagome walked into the locker room with a sigh. Didn't need that late slip after all. She'd see him later at his home. He said there was a pop quiz tomorrow and he'd help her study for it. Perhaps that's why the girls in class were jealous? That she was getting answers and help from him because they were like family? She shook her head. Suddenly there was a loud sound and a smirk was on his face…..

 **Uh-oh….**

Sesshomaru pushed her against the lockers, a little roughly. "I'm the substitute teacher for the day…Ka-go-me." He said in a silky way as he came closer and gave her a little kiss on her neck. His arms were around her as he held her close (cough) in an indecent manner (usually done if you're married to said person) as she laughed seriously nervous with thoughts of _'How'd he get in here?'_

Then realization struck her like lightening. "Holy hell no! Is your brain broke or something?" Kagome hissed as she swiped at him. There were people around- not to mention this was the girl's locker room! How'd he get in here again?

"Hn…you don't look happy to see me….anyway, let's play? Shall we?" Sesshomaru asked her as his hands started traveling south and he pulled on the band of her blue shorts trying to slide/pull them down while saying something about tight shorts and if she wearing any panties…cause quite frankly this was taking too long.

He pulled her shorts down-so it was pink panties-and then he heard a sound from outside. She was right about people finding them easily. So he sighed, pulled her shorts back up, picked her up and carried her off muttering something about finding a room without being caught…

"Hey! Hey! Just where do you think you are touching jerk!" Kagome hissed beating him with her tiny fists. How dare he cart her around like she was his property!

She was **DOOMED!**

* * *

 _Lady Nefertiti: ha-ha…uh right...Please read and review! thanks._


	6. Getting Physical: It's Quite Alright

_Anatomy and Physiology Class_

 _Lady Nefertiti_

 _Summary: "Kagome why is it you always fail this subject? Do you not know that anatomy of a male? Perhaps some help?"Professor Taisho asked her._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6: Getting Physical: It's quite alright-but please remember to use protection!_**

 _-English Class-_

Tick…

Tock…

Tick….

Sango was starting to get agitated and clenched her jaw. Class time was almost over! And Kagome hadn't shown up at all. Had Sesshomaru really done something to her? She wouldn't put it past him! GASP! Maybe….Had she been kidnapped? Maybe Ran away like eloped with him? She wouldn't put it past Kagome either….she was always the romantic one.

No one was really paying attention in class either and rather they seemed more interested where Kagome had run off to. ...and what was worse was that the hentai's expression was getting more perverted! If it could even be so! Sango made this exasperated sound-stood up in the middle of the classroom-as everyone turned to look at her now. Sango never did anything rash before so then what was….

"Sango-san. Is something the matter?" the teacher asked kindly while turning around. Sango just blinked, hands on her hair now- and pulled on it-saying _quite randomly_ in fact….

"Gah! That's it! I just can't take it anymore! I'm so out of here!" with that said she grabbed her bag and ran out the room to next period which was Physical Education not even listening to the hall monitor who told her stop and it was still class time-did she have a pass? Amongst other things but Sango just raced off. And boy could she run fast….

'…'

"I really don't know where she gets that from." Miroku said sighing loudly and crossed his arms. He said to just let it slide since class was almost over anyway and she didn't need a detention. But one would ask…when did he become the teacher?

"Maybe she's PMS'ing or something like that…" Inuyasha started in deep thought now and continued wisely that, "…I know that when girls are facing…."

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **KICK! (in the shin/ankle)**

Ouch…. that heavy textbook must've hurt... the poor guy.

"Inuyasha don't _ever_ go into talking about things that aren't _any_ of your concern or you have absolutely NO knowledge about." Ayame said in an evil voice and calmly put the book back on the desk as if nothing happened. Rin had an equally cold expression on her face-a look that promised terrible pain in the near future for his audacity to embarrass the female-kind in front of everyone. Inuyasha gulped and swallowed nervously nodding. Was he shaking?

 ** _Women were terrifying….._**

 _-Girl's locker room-_

"Stop doing that!" Kagome hissed as he carted her away. What the hell was this? The guy was going to get the both of them in trouble! Lots of it! "Hey I'm talking to you here!" Kagome said and continued to pound her tiny fists into his back. Was she being ignored? He was being rash and she was going to lose that scholarship! GASP! A scandal would spread all around school that she did 'this' type of thing for grades and that's how she had such high scores! And had a scholarship! OMG! She shook her head and tried a 'kick' but it didn't work.

"Stop that squirming of yours Ka-go-me." He said as he opened the doors of the locker room and peered outside left….right…okay the coast was clear.

Why must he say her name like that? He was saying it in such a seductive way. It was making her insides feel funny and warmth in places she didn't want to feel right now. What was his plan anyway? Kidnap her? Find the nearest secluded place and…. GASP! And do what exactly?!

What were his plans? She was too young to…have to have sex?! She started to feel panic as she started struggling against him muttering she was going to fillet him, skin him or cut him to ribbons whichever thought came first. Anyway, -back to more important issues-it wouldn't even be safe sex and she didn't know him like that! Oh no! What if someone caught them 'at it' ?

She always lectured Inuyasha (who she'd thought would take her virginity) when she married him but right now it didn't seem as an option since he was dating Kikyo and already had a.i.d.s so all was well right?

 ** _Like even…_**

Suddenly a voice and she seemed a bit calmer? She was saved from a sex-crazed Sesshomaru?

"Kagome-chan? What are you doing there with sensei?" Sango asked. She didn't know whether to be scandalized, curious or worried at the moment.

"I sprained my ankle yes! And he was taking me to the nurse's station." Kagome said nodding as if this was the truth and nothing but the truth. She had been saved! Sango raised an eyebrow knowing when Kagome lied. The nurses station was on the second floor and they were on the ground floor…headed towards….where were they headed _to_ exactly?

"I see." Sango said as she leaned against the wall. The pair was in front of the girls locker room and Kagome's shorts weren't (cough) all the way up-so today it was pink then.

"This Sesshomaru is the substitute teacher for Physical education class." He said nodding as in affirmative (like of course nothing was wrong) so get out of the way Sango?

"So were you two trying to **GET PHYSICAL** too?!" Sango said hissing loudly. Kagome turned a shade of red no one had ever seen before. Leave it to Sango to twist those words around like it was the worst thing ever. She turned redder at Sesshomaru's smirk as if this was true.

 _She was never going to get over this one! Of that she was absolutely sure!_

Sango pointed at them saying that both would be in administration forever if someone caught them, jail for Sesshomaru and expulsion for Kagome-no matter what explanation they gave. She told him to put her down and be grateful that it was **HER** that caught them. She sighed and shook her head saying, "Next time just make sure to use a condom, protection of sorts. Kags you don't need a baby yet."

"Sango! We never….we never did it before!" Kagome said hissing 'a condom?' what? She glared at Sesshomaru who looked innocent like he never did anything.

"That's good to know then huh? I'll be the one taking your virginity, not that idiot half-brother of mine." Sesshomaru said nodding as an affirmative.

'…..'

"The **hell** you will **jerk**! I'll choose on my own thank you very much! I can't believe the two of you!" Kagome said angrily-raising a fist- as she stormed off towards the gym muttering something **very** profane, unheard of coming from Kagome's mouth that is.

They watched Kagome storm off and looked at each other, curious. What had Sango said that was so wrong?

"So what are you teaching in class today anyway?" Sango asked randomly while listening to Kagome and how many was she was going to 'do away' with the pair.

"Ball…." Was all Sesshomaru said.

* * *

 _Lady Nefertiti: lol...Hope you all like it so far. I did say I was going to update this in my other fic, 'Slippery Suds' ;) Don't forget to review! thanks._


	7. Playing with balls: Makes one sweat

_Anatomy and Physiology Class_

 _Lady Nefertiti_

 _Summary: "Kagome why is it you always fail this subject? Do you not know that anatomy of a male? Perhaps some help?"Professor Taisho asked her._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7: Playing with Balls: makes one sweat-or pant with ecstasy?_**

Sango raised an eyebrow but chose not to say anything to him. Ball huh? He made it sound so dirty and wondered if he meant it or not. She huffed and walked off saying that if she caught him in the girls locker room again-he'd be in trouble. She **ALSO** said that "If you want to do those type of things do them in private! Like where no one would even think of looking for you."

'…'

Sango stopped and turned around slowly, eyebrow raised saying, "Anyway, where were the two of you headed? Class is just about to begin." Something was suspicious.

"Hnn…"

She rolled her eyes. Right. Had to be the damn janitor's closet. EVERYONE went there. No one asked but even she (cough) had made a (cough) trip there with Miroku once or twice…of course it wasn't sex! She knew better!

"Well whatever you do please don't kidnap Kagome-during school hours. It's illegal and you'll go to jail." Sango said waving it off, muttering something about him (Sesshomaru) not being able to hold his inner beast in-and take Kagome. With that said, she walked off.

'…..'

He thought Sango was Kagome's friend? She was basically 'helping' him? Why? She knew it was wrong. Could she be…Gasp!...could she also be 'doing' indecent sexual things with another sensei in this school?! How small the world was these days.

"At least show up in class otherwise people will get suspicious. Besides you're the **_substitute_** …." Sango said from far away-as she followed in Kagome's direction.

Sesshomaru blinked. How had she made it sound so dirty? It must be some type of hidden skill/talent woman had. That had to be it! Seriously earlier she had assumed that two had **'Gotten Physical'** he shook his head and went towards the front doors of the gym-Sango making sure he went that way….

 _-With Kagome- (not paying attention in class)_

What was going on? Sesshomaru and her doing dirty things (well about to) in the middle of the day-in school no less?! Sango nodding her approval and saying to use protection?! The conservative Sango? The **'Go-by-the-holy-rule-book'** Sango? Was she sending Kagome off to her impending destruction?

"Miss Higurashi! Please pay attention when the ball comes at you!" _'Coach'_ Sesshomaru said. So all he had to do was 'watch' the class as Youko said huh? This group was behaving in an unruly manner-he wasn't surprised that the 'real' teacher decided to take a day off. Was the money worth it?

 _'_ _Ball? Yes…his balls…'_ Kagome thought-now off in 'Kagome la-la-land' right now. It had just felt so good….it….was…

"Oi! Kagome! The bastard's talking to you!" Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru glared and he glared right back. Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms. "….I was trying to help you a**!" and marched off in aggravation-raising a fist-calling Miroku to stop chasing the girls…..

'…..'

Kagome broke out of her trail of thoughts as she saw everyone active-it was unusual that boys and girls were playing together. Usually they would have the same 'gym period' but would play separately since boys had different stamina, would have the upper hand etc and was not the same.

Even her 'girlfriends' Sango, Ayame and Rin were busy-usually they'd be standing with her saying about the injustice of getting sweaty in the middle of the day and no time to shower. How could they arrive to next period (which was Biology btw) all gross and sweaty? Kagome on the other hand was glad that Sesshomaru wasn't teaching that class! And if he was playing 'substitute' for the day _she would be the one_ who was playing hooky!

"Ayame watch out!" Kouga said grabbing Ayame around the waist and pulling her against him. Damn she could've been hurt! Sure it was just a tiny ball but he didn't want it to hit her at all! No marks on her body at all.

"Inuyasha! I see you! I've got a **_bone to pick_** with you!" Rin said matching closer to him. With her speed and look-she could pass as a demoness. Inuyasha gulped and laughed nervously. This was about earlier wasn't it?

With that he made a mental note: **Never** offend the female-kind. Especially about private things like a woman's time of the month! With that thought he raced off towards the boys locker room-even though class was still in session. Sesshomaru didn't stop him and smirked inwardly.

 ** _Women were indeed terrifying….._**

"Inuyasha will never learn…" Sango said shaking her head as she stopped in front of Kagome and ran a hand across her sweaty forehead. The bell was about to ring as everyone ran towards the locker room-all muttering about no time to change (forget showering) and wondered whether they should just go about dressed in their gym uniform even though it wasn't 'all that' to look at. Kagome flushed red as she remembered a scenario-a flashback of sorts with a certain Principal. Yes he had liked her gym uniform-a little **too** much. Or maybe it was the color of her panties. Damn him as she turned redder if possible.

 _-Flashback-_

 _He didn't bother pulling Kagome's skirt up or down, rather his fingers parted her panties as a finger went into her vagina as Kagome was struck speechless. He smirked. Yeah so he'd thought. He wondered if he should make her pant with ecstasy just yet…make her wet, say his name but there wasn't enough time here in school. Pity. Perhaps he should just take her home now…._

 _-End Flashback-_

Sometimes it made her wonder what exactly he really wanted. She wasn't some one-night-stand sort of girls, so to speak and she would refuse him! of that she was sure. She needed someone with commitment in mind.

"Kags?" Sango said.

"It's nothing." She said and told her to go on ahead to the locker room. She sighed loudly. High school was supposed to be fun. Not complicated. The bell rang-it was time for Biology class. Ms. Izumi taught that class; however, it seemed that Kagome was going to be late. She trudged her way to the lockers-muttering something about ditching school for the rest of the day. And to hell with detention. So she'd get one….so what?

"What I need right now is a hot shower. To hell with detention, people think I'm cheating, in a relationship with a teacher and everything and anyone else whose got 'beef' with me!" Kagome nodded at this as she made her way to the girl's gym showers….

* * *

 _Lady Nefertiti: Who likes steam that's hotter than (cough) fire? Don't forget to raise your hand for the next chapter! Lol….oh and the flashback can be found in chapter 4 (contaminated desk: needs cleaning). Please read and review! thanks._


	8. Dangerous waters:untamed predators--1

_Anatomy and Physiology Class_

 _Lady Nefertiti_

 _Summary: "Kagome why is it you always fail this subject? Do you not know that anatomy of a male? Perhaps some help?"Professor Taisho asked her._

 _A/N: There was a delay on this fic (was written already) and I couldn't post it yesterday either since the website was 'down' or under maintenance -_- Anyway, don't forget to review! oh yeah I reminder that this is one of my 'sticky situations' (list is on my profile page) if I didn't mention it before._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 8: Dangerous waters: untamed predators-beware Part 1_**

The trek to the lockers seemed longer than Kagome had first thought and all the while she wondered why she didn't care about being late, tardy, detention etc. People were already probably pointing fingers at her boldness and audacious behavior. Not to mention how she was getting away with it all. She shook her head sadly. She hadn't done anything wrong either!

She bit her lip as she walked, oblivious to her surroundings. So was it _her fault_ that the A &P teacher Sesshomaru-san wanted to basically devour her? and well…technically speaking make love? Was it _her fault_ that Sango caught them red-handed and that **he** couldn't locate the nearest janitor's closet?

She kicked the door open almost violently and basically stormed into the locker room. She should just change schools early in the year…oh and take Ayame and Sango with her too. Never fun-going to a new school too-without friends to have your back, so to speak. She nodded at this as an affirmative (like she was about to enroll next week) and thought about when and how she would go about this. Even the uniforms there were more decent….the skirts were longer at least…no random (cough) fingers going up your skirt here and (cough) there.

Most importantly-hopefully all the teachers in the other school were old, ugly and gross. Here was looking up! She thought happily as she walked towards the showers. Hmm why did she seem so disappointed then?

Maybe some hanky-panky might've proven useful at this moment-just to brighten up her spirits of course. Thankfully the showers were all separated into stalls-not out in the open-for other girls to see the others (in their naked-ness glory) as they showered in one area. She liked her privacy.

But what she didn't know there was a predator on the loose following her every move as she innocently walked as a prey to him. He must have been pretty bold to pull such a move…..even though he had been given a warning by Sango. Seemed as though someone stalking behind her, intent dangerous - had other thoughts in mind, despite warnings.

 _So much for holding that inner beast of his in who was on the hunt. Prey seemed to be close by._

 _-With Kagome-_

"Seriously why do the girls think I have a relationship with sensei Sesshomaru? I was lurking to 'nab' him in the halls? Was it my fault that he wanted to do emergency surgery on me on the desk? Did I _tell him_ to shove those fingers into my vagina? Or rub my thigh lovingly? And what had he said? Come to his mansion after school?! Why of all the nerve if him! and who the hell cares if I liked it!? Or that it felt so warm and good and I wanted him to do it over again?! And again!" (See Chapter 4).

 ** _Oops…too bad a certain someone heard that comment loud and clear….fangs out, inner beast smirking as he got closer._**

She mumbled things as she got ready to go shower and go off to the next class that was in session. Hmm…after Biology was Math. Thank goodness! Nothing dirty went on….wait….

Tick…

Tock…

 **God! NOOO WAY!** This was dangerous! School was dangerous! She was going to drown herself! She was going to beat herself to a bloody pulp!

Math?! Just a little adding there and….. **uh-oh** …subtracting here and…. **Gasp!** dividing, reducing, fractions and multiplying too?…. **CRAP!** She needed to get the hell out of this school! Her first day would be her last one!

Even if she had to cut class and run out of school early-this is what she would do! She made her way and went into shower stall # 3….

 _-Biology class-_

 _'_ _I knew it! My assumptions and hunches are never wrong!' a girl hissed at Kikyo who nodded agreeing wholeheartedly._

 _'_ _Why is she always late?! And no one has a problem with it? Just why?' another girl complained._

 _'_ _Now..Now… in this time of frustration we all must remember to….' Miroku started._

 _BONK!_

 _'_ _Shut-it stupid Monk!' Inuyasha scowled hitting poor Miroku. His bastard brother…was crossing the line and he'd be DAMNED if the pair were caught in the janitors closet!_

 _Sango sighed as she ignored this-tried to really-Inuyasha whose face said that he wanted to do something violent to a certain someone…..Things weren't looking up for anyone and Kagome? Well she had a lot of explaining to do. And this was just the first day of school too._

 _Kagome wouldn't be learning anything at this rate. But still, it seemed as though Kagome was (cough) being_ _ **educated**_ _in other ways…they seemed much more useful to use in life anyway. So no harm done._

Sango got up from her chair as the bell rang. Kagome hadn't shown up at all. and what the hell was wrong with the teachers? The principal? Didn't they wonder where had Miss Higurashi run off to? Were they even looking for her?

Oh no…she'd just left Kagome to Sesshomaru's mercy! And he was one of those ' **I get what I want'** predators and you couldn't get loose until he really got what he wanted! She had to save Kagome! She had to….

"Sango-sama?" Miroku asked kindly. Math class is that way. Here. I'll walk you there. My class is next door." He said. She was at all loss and for the first time didn't know what to do. And what the hell was this? Why hadn't the stupid Miroku groped her yet!? Why was he being so nice?!

Really, what the hell was going on?

 _-Girl's locker room (Shower stall # 3)_

Kagome opened the curtains and started undressing. Naked now she pulled the door open and was about to shut the door when she heard a loud noise as she was pushed against the wall- **then** the door shut close with a loud sound. She coughed as she looked up to see…rather feel….

A powerful, muscular arm was wrapped around her waist as she looked up into hungry amber eyes. No words came out as she started feeling wet….stomach tightened with the most utmost desire. But it was wrong! And she had to kick him out. He was a teacher!

"Taisho-san…" Kagome started trying to push him away. What was he trying to do?! These were school hours! Did he want to go to jail? No wait! That didn't make it 'okay' if it wasn't school hours! Wrong! Taboo. Wait…where the hell was he looking?!

He smirked in a devilish way with his fangs showing as he pushed her deeper into the wall so she couldn't move, fight for freedom-and whispered into her ear. "Why don't you just call me Sesshomaru hmm?" he said and nibbled on her earlobe. His hand rested on her thigh and he turned the water on with the other hand….and water cascaded on top of the both as blue eyes looked into amber…..

* * *

 _Lady Nefertiti: Did I mention one of my favorite scenes in fics are in the showers? Better place to go and.…err….ahh…uhmm….right! Just look forward to the next chapter! And don't forget to_ _ **review!**_ _lol…._


	9. Dangerous waters:untamed predators--2

_Anatomy and Physiology Class_

 _Lady Nefertiti_

 _Summary: "Kagome why is it you always fail this subject? Do you not know that anatomy of a male? Perhaps some help?"Professor Taisho asked her._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 9: Dangerous waters: untamed predators-beware Part 2_**

 _-Shower stall #3- (With Kagome and the predator Sesshomaru)_

She couldn't run. He was blocking the door. And she doubted he was going to let her leave. The both were dripping wet-and didn't he care that he was fully clothed and his clothes were sticking to his body and it kind of showed off his….Gah! Where the hell had **she** been looking?! What? Had she turned into a perverted Miroku? Besides she was starting to get nervous about the way he was looking at her and laughed uncomfortably. It's not like he could really do anything to her on school grounds. It was against the law. Why didn't that make her feel better though?

Sesshomaru…well…on the other hand smirked as his inner beast grinned, pointed and happily/rather giddily wagged his tail-and said, **'MATE! We found her!'** as if they were playing hide and go (cough) seek and he had won the prize and it was time to take it.

'…..'

"You know your clothes are wet." Kagome said stating the very obvious. What was he going to do about that? He didn't even have a change of clothes….how would he explain that?

"Hnn this Sesshomaru will say a certain fan-girl pushed him into the swimming pool." He said in his silky way, eyes looking at her in this hungry way-which Kagome didn't notice.

Kagome rolled her eyes. Yeah….great. Like they'd really buy that one. A fan-girl with not **_push you_** ….she will **_jump you_**!" Kagome hissed in an agitated voice still trying to whack his hands away from her thighs…..geez! she would not have s** with this guy in the showers! What? Did she look desperate? Was this some sappy, dirty love movie? Her conscious decided to pop in at the moment-berating her-saying that it/this was to her benefit of course! This was health education class in the (cough) making! Live! And action!

 ** _Like even….._**

"Hnn…you do not look too motivated." He said as he changed the temperature of the water and in a 'shrugging way' (that she hadn't hurt his feelings in the least) agreed with the temperature of the water with a head nod. Hmm….was he going to hide their (cough) 'physical activities' under all that steam?

But one would ask…..why did she want to escape from this sexy eye-candy who was just trying to help her? and why had Kagome's mind gone down the gutter?

Like they were actually-or he was actually planning to do something to her? in this hot steamy shower. Btw….gym class was over. So why hadn't anyone come in to see them 'doing the dirty' yet?

 **"** ** _Do you not know the anatomy of a male? Perhaps some help?"_** _Sesshomaru asked her._

Kagome glared at him pointing saying that she did NOT need any help (so thank you very much) from the likes of him-now please be the gentleman and move away so she could make her _great escape_. She was not about to reveal that she was the least bit nervous! No way!

What worried her was that someone would and was bound to catch them in no time (how long had they been in here really?) and she would be screwed for life! (not really but it could still happen!) That much was for sure! And wondered if it was time to panic.

"Hnn…" he said as he pushed her deeper into the stall's wall-if at all possible. Kagome coughed and tried swiping at him. Was he not in the least bit worried someone might actually come looking for them?! His reputation. He'd get fired. How about Faculty? Friends? Hell….even the janitor and the cleaning ladies?!

'….'

To hell with her being naked at the time! He'd already seen all of her already and that was the least of her problems right now. Kagome blinked at him, the stall was getting foggy due to the heat which was rising and it was getting blurry. She was still trying to get past him to reach the door and ended up touching his chest and flushed red. Damn him! She was sure he was enjoying this but she was in no mood to play (her inner conscious thought otherwise)

Why was he doing this to her? And her only? There were plenty of girls he could fool around with! Well they were family friends and he knew her better than any girl. **No! No!** Kagome thought shaking her head. This was still very wrong. Who cared if he knew her better than any other girl?! That made everything okay then?!

Yup, if you knew someone forever it was A-ok to play dirty.

She couldn't even run away or scream since she was in shock and the damn stall door closed so if they made any noise while (cough) (cough) they were 'at it' no one would….WHAT?! What **_was_** she saying?! She was going to drown herself for thinking like that!

She started to feel wet and it wasn't the water that was doing it…..she didn't dare look up at him as a shiver ran down her spine when she heard the stall door lock…..like a sound of her DOOM awaiting and fast-approaching her.

The silence. The only sound was the water cascading down on them.

"Like this Sesshomaru said, I will teach you the anatomy of a male." He said whispering into her ear and nibbling it.

"KYYAA!" Kagome said with a loud hissed whisper and swiped at him in a panic. What the hell was he playing at?! Holy Shit! It was all going down now and she was helpless to stop him! She brought her leg up to knee him where it hurts but he grabbed the leg and wrapped it around himself.

Bad move by Kagome…..

"Give me back my leg!" Kagome whispered as she thrust her body forward towards him. What kind of way was that to withdraw her leg from him? She felt him even though he was fully clothed-ignoring his predatory, fanged smirk that said 'what are you planning to do hmm?' look.

Another bad move by Kagome…..

He let go of her leg as he saw her face that said she was planning on making her 'great escape' somehow but he was blocking the LOCKED door. Was she going to perhaps slide (cough) underneath him? Hmm what to do to make her freeze in place so he could do as he pleased?

 ** _Shame school was in session…..Good thing the water was still hot though_** **.**

She wasn't paying him any attention so that was a good thing at the moment. He pulled down his pants as he was only wearing his boxers. He grabbed her around her waist and pulled her against him and his body. She stopped breathing as she looked up at him who was looking down at her. He pressed her deeper into him and asked why she hated him that she should run away in fear. Fear of what?

He stroked her hair lovingly and gave her a kiss on the head. She gave him a 'you must be crazy' look conveniently forgetting she was planning to escape. She could see his entire body through his wet shirt. It was kind of sexy…..not that she would ever tell him! She wanted to touch it. She lifted her hand to his chest…..Too bad she didn't notice down below that he had other ideas…..It was getting hot in here…..

Something hard pressed against her and she squeaked gulping. Her breathing stopped. She was screwed! (Well who really knew at the moment?) He took her hand in his own and brought it up to his mouth. He took a finger and sucked on it. She just stared as no words came out.

"What's the matter Ka-go-me?" he asked in a seductive tone that made her lick her lips but say nothing. He raised an eyebrow. So he thought. He smirked inwardly. He had her where he wanted her.

"I uhmm…" Kagome started. He took her wet hand then and lowered it. Huh?

 ** _"_** ** _WAHH! You pervert!"_** She said inwardly glaring at him. Her face turned red then white. She tried prying her hand away but he still held her hand tight. She did not like the expression on his face. Who in the hell thought he liked her like that?!

 **Was this the way he was going to teach her anatomy?! Like a literal hands-on experience?!**

'...'

"Should you not listen to your teacher? My orders are **FINAL** you know. Perhaps you also need a spanking." Sesshomaru said with a devilish smirk. Kagome blinked up at him as she felt his finger trace the side of her body. Geez! This guy! And she thought Miroku was bad by just slightly groping. Sesshomaru's hands were all over her like he owned her and suddenly felt very embarrassed.

Funny how she'd fillet Inuyasha alive if this was him in the shower with her…..

Looked like she'd miss all of Biology class with Ms. Izumi today and wondered why no one had started asking questions or spreading rumors that both had been missing for quite some time and were doing dirty stuff together.

'…'

* * *

 ** _Lady Nefertiti: Yeah umm…ah-heh….this is one of the reasons why I took the entire fic down from here. I have cut out a lot of details for this website though…..but let's see if I can hopefully keep it 'luke-warm' in here lol. Please read and review! thanks._**


End file.
